familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin Parish, Louisiana
, Louisiana]] Franklin Parish ( ) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Winnsboro. As of 2000, the population was 21,263. Geography The parish has a total area of , of which is land and (1.86%) is water. Major highways * Louisiana Highway 4 * Louisiana Highway 15 * Louisiana Highway 17 * U.S. Highway 425 Adjacent parishes *Richland Parish (north & northwest) *Madison Parish (northeast) *Tensas Parish (southeast) *Catahoula Parish (south) *Caldwell Parish (west) National protected area * Tensas River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 21,263 people, 7,754 households, and 5,706 families residing in the parish. The population density was 34 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 8,623 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the parish was 67.16% White, 31.61% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.15% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. | footnote=Franklin Parish Census Data }} There were 7,754 households out of which 33.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.30% were married couples living together, 16.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.40% were non-families. 23.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.13. In the parish the population was spread out with 27.90% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.40 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $22,964, and the median income for a family was $27,440. Males had a median income of $26,305 versus $16,758 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $12,675. About 23.10% of families and 28.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 41.40% of those under age 18 and 25.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Education Franklin Parish School Board operates local public schools. Franklin Parish High School, formerly known as Winnsboro High School, is the sole public high school in the parish. The superintendent is Neal Lane "Lanny" Johnson, a former member of the Louisiana House of Representatives from Franklin and Tensas parishes. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin Parish, Louisiana The parish also hosts a private Christian school, Franklin Academy, where Phil Jackson is principal and Leigh Jonson is vice principal. National Guard 921st Engineer Company (Horizontal) part of the 528th Engineer Battalion which belongs to the 225th Engineer Brigade is located in Winnsboro. References Category:parishes of Louisiana Category:Franklin Parish, Louisiana